


Tastes Like Honey

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, F/M, Honey as lube, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, getting caught during sex, season 7 Cas, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Cas shows up naked and covered in bees





	Tastes Like Honey

Leaning forward you adjusted the dial on the radio of the Impala, Dean was off checking on some lead and had left you to entertain yourself, you knew the car’s owner would be pissed at you for changing the station but you wanted to mix it up a little. Classic Rock was great but occasionally you got in the mood for the type of bright poppy stuff that radio DJ's liked to play. 

The music was blaring and a soft breeze that smelled like the slightly damp grass was blowing in through the open windows. Inhaling deeply you leaned back against the sun warm black leather and closed your eyes. 

Thump

You ignored the dull metallic sound and kept your eyes closed you knew there wasn’t any real chance of danger finding you here, so you figured the sound was nothing important. 

It was silent for another moment but then you heard another sound that had your eyes popping open, the soft buzzing of what was unmistakably a bee near your head, you waved your hand around your personal bubble of space making sure it didn’t sting you but when you gaze finally focused out the front windshield of the car you let out a startled shriek. 

“Cas, what the hell man?” You said as you hurried to lean your body half out the rolled down window to talk to him. 

As he turned to you, you noticed there were a handful of bees crawling along his well-toned arms, and the thick sinewy muscles of his thighs, the insects weren’t the most concerning thing about his sudden appearance, however, it was the fact that he was covered in something sticky and was completely nude. 

“Y/N I thought I would find you here,” he said as he smiled at you softly. 

“Alright,” you said, “you found me,” you crawled back into the car so you could open the door and step outside to have this semi-important conversation face to face. 

“I was just thinking about pollination,” Cas said as his eyes traveled over your frame, you ignored the strangeness in how he was acting, ever since taking on Sam’s hell visions, Cas seemed almost unreachable anymore. 

You were sort of uncomfortable as you crawled up onto Baby’s hood, grateful it wasn’t too hot out today so the metal was warm but not burning your ass, being super mindful to keep space between you and the angel to not get any of the strange goo that was coating him on you. 

“What about it?” You asked as you did you best to try and pretend like seeing him completely naked wasn’t doing a little something for you. 

In fact, you couldn’t help but inspect him a little closer as he dove into a long winded discussion about bees and flowers. Underneath the golden hued substance that covered him you could see his skin was slightly tanned from time spent lounging around nude in the spring sunshine, his stomach wasn’t carved into a six pack but it was firm you followed his happy trail downward and couldn’t help but blush a little when your eyes fell on his impressive member, even flaccid you knew that he was working with a lot of equipment. 

“...So I came to find you,” Cas said and you snapped back to the fact that he had been trying to talk to you, your eyes locked with his and you noticed how they perfectly matched the hue of the blue of the sky above his head. 

“Sorry, Cas, what did you need from me exactly?” You asked as you truly focused on what he was trying to tell you. 

“This,” he said as he lunged for you. 

You tried your best to jerk backward from his sticky hands but before you knew it he was turning his body towards you and managed to wrap his hand around the back of your neck pulling you closer to him. There was a sweet floral smell coming from him, that’s when you realized that the substance coating him was honey, you had a wild urge to taste the combination of his slightly chapped lips and the sweet sticky fluid. You still weren’t really sure what he was here for but he clearly had the same idea. Allowing your body to relax you gave into him. 

He pushed his lips against yours, for an angel you expected him to be shy and sort of awkward, instead, he was dominant, using his hands to position your face perfectly to deepen the kiss you were sharing. You could feel the pads of his fingers on the back of your neck pressing deep into your skin and the slight bumps of callouses brushing against your left cheek where his other palm was pushing against you. 

You allowed your tongue to flick out of your mouth, sweeping over his chapped lips and tasting the rich sugar on his skin, you hummed contently. The only thing that tasted better was when his tongue met your own, it was sweeter than sugar as his taste mingled with the sticky substance, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders pulling him down on top of you as you lowered your back onto the hood of the car. 

His weight pressed on top of you and you kind of regretted your decision as your clothes strangely clung to his body from the gooey honey that was all over him, you felt a slight tickling as something tingled over the back of your hand where it was holding Castiel to you, you released your arm and looked at it to see a bumblebee lazily crawling along your skin. 

“Cas,” you tried to catch his attention, he was currently busy nipping the side of your neck and pressing soft kisses against your skin. 

Half-lidded blue eyes turned up towards you and you continued. 

“Can you get rid of the bees,” and as an afterthought, “and maybe my clothes, they are pretty much ruined at this point.”

An instant later you could feel his hardening cock pressing against you bare thigh. 

“Roll over,” you said as you nudged your hand against his chest, you spoke softly, wanting to show him all of the things you had thought about doing with him but never had the courage to try. 

Carefully, and probably using some of his angelic mojo, he flipped over onto his back and you got up onto your knees, balancing carefully you hopped down, bare feet pressing into the asphalt and took his erection into your palm. Your hand stuttered as you tried to pump him, probably because of the sticky coating on his body, and instead, you ducked your head and put your mouth to the tip of his dick. You flicked out your tongue and tasted the mix of all too sweet and the slightly salty tang of his precome mingling on the head of his cock. It was delicious, you sucked him into your mouth and slowly bobbed your head up and down. Working your tongue along the underside of his shaft as you moved. 

“Y/N, feels amazing,” Cas said above you as his hands came to fist in your hair, he didn’t shove you down but used it to help guide you. 

You kept sucking, twisting your fist around his base, the part of him that you couldn’t quite fit into your mouth making sure to touch as much of him as possible at once. You pulled off with a pop and admired the way the muscles in his arms and legs were strained with his obvious pleasure. You climbed back up onto the hood and straddled him. 

“I want to ride you Cas,” you said as you hovered above him, waiting for his agreement before allowing yourself to sink on top of him.

“Please,” he moaned and you immediately complied. 

You set a slow pace, you could feel the honey that had been coating him helping to ease his way into your entrance, and once he was fully inside you, you pushed your knees into the hood and barely lifted your hips away from him before dipping back down. Studying his face you could see his eyes were open, not shy in wanting to watch exactly what you were doing, and you moved your head to kiss his forehead. 

You pushed your weight into your palm that was flattened on the car for balance so you could wind your other hand to your clit. You rubbed yourself in small circles, you couldn’t get the angle you needed and push him inside of you at the same time, and started to huff in frustration. Cas picked up on your cues and moved his hands to your hips, he started to move you up and down and you used the freedom of him controlling the motion to focus on the sensation you were building in your core from your clit. 

A tingling was washing through your limbs, “faster,” you said trying to catch your breath enough to speak the words loud enough for him to hear you. 

You weren’t sure if he just instinctively knew because suddenly he began to bounce you quickly your knees banging against the metal of the car, you were definitely going to bruise, and his hips snapping against you driving his length into you hard and fast. You could barely breathe as your orgasm started to build. 

“Wait,” Cas demanded and you did your best to heed his words.

Clenching all the muscles in your body, you did you best to hold back the waves of your pleasure, his dick was slamming into you and you knew you were about to break. Then his hips started to stutter and his fingers clenched against the skin of your hips. 

“Come for me,” Cas said and you did. 

You felt him pumping his seed inside of you, but as blissed out and satisfied as you were with the sensation dimly you noticed you heard yelling from a few yards off you turned your head to see Dean a deep scowl on his face running towards his precious car and lips moving as he cursed at the two of you. 

Cas pressed a kiss against your temple and spoke to you quietly, “I’ll see you soon.” 

In a flash, you felt his weight disappear, besides the cum slowly seeping out of your entrance you were magically transported in clean clothes to the passenger seat of the Impala. You turned your head as the driver side door slammed. 

“You are never allowed in baby by yourself again,” Dean seethed as his fingers clenched around the wheel. 

“Whatever Winchester,” you said. 

All you could think about was Castiel’s promise, how he would see you again soon, you couldn’t wait.


End file.
